Shadow of the colossus
by Phyroteck
Summary: una historia de gran inspiración guardada para contarles a ustedes (recién acabo de jugar de nuevo SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS Y POR ESO ESCRIBIÓ EL FANFCIT LOL)


Shadow of the Colossus

Tras haber sido sellada el Alma de Dormin, y dando paso al renacimiento de Wander, todas las tierras, donde alguna vez habitaron los 16 colosos que tenían fragmentos del alma de Dormin, quedaron selladas para siempre cuando el puente que se mantenía de pie por el poder de Dormin, se destruyera tras su sellado, ahora, vivimos en una tierra de paz, y tranquilidad, nada malo sucede en este lugar, oh, eso es lo que pensaban, Momo, la chica que revivió tras haber terminado el contrato entre Dormin y Wander, vio a su amor, de nuevo en forma de un bebe, tomándolo en brazos camino siguiendo a Agro, el fiel corcel de Wander, quien la guio a la cima del templo de Dormin, al llegar ahí, todo comenzaría de nuevo, sin sospechar que todo esto destruiría el corazón de Momo.

Durante 13 años, todo transcurrió normalmente, pero Mono, tenía una gran tristeza, recordaba todo lo que había pasado, y ahora, en sus brazos, cargaba a su amor, con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, sollozo agachando su cabeza mientras miraba a Wander.

Mono: mi amado Wander, todo lo que has pasado, solo por volverme a tener a tu lado, no cabe duda que eres a quien amo con todo mi corazón y mi ser, prometo cuidarte, hasta que crezcas, y revelarte la verdad de ti mismo.

Abrazando levemente al bebe Wander, sollozaba, sabía que esto sería como una espada de doble filo, Mono cuidaría a su amor de nuevo, como retribución en todo lo que él había hecho por ella, pero el crecería llamándola madre, y eso le destrozaba el alma, pasaban los años, y Wander crecía rápidamente, Mono se mantenía joven y bella, ya que en las tierras de Dormin nada envejecía oh moría, al cabo de unos pocos años, Wander, llego a su edad en la cual había entrado en los dominios de Dormin con tal de revivir a Mono, ese día mientras se subía en el lomo de Agro, para ir en busca de comida, Mono le miraba desde una columna, mientras sostenía una mano en su pecho, no sabía que decirle, oh cómo actuar ante la edad en la que había dicho que le revelaría la verdad,, vio como Wander se marchaba en busca de sus alimentos, cuando se perdió de vista, Mono, bajo al altar de Dormin donde había sido recostada una vez cuando su cuerpo no poseía vida, se arrodillo y miro a las estatuas de los colosos destruidas, no puedo evitar soltarse al llanto, pues su corazón, no soportaba mas la carga de un amor, que la llamaba madre durante tantos años.

Mono: si no hubiera muerto, Wander no habría sufrido este destino, no, que debo hacer, como debo proceder ante esta encrucijada, lo amo, pero como decírselo, sin que me llegue a odiar.

Se tapó su rostro con ambas manos mientras lloraba en su agonía de no saber cómo proceder, mientras tanto, en el bosque, Wander utilizaba su arco, para bajar frutas de los árboles y cazar algunas salamandras, mientras hacía esto, Wander vio un camino, que le resulto familiar.

Wander: ¿Qué tipo de sentimiento es este? ¿Por qué parece que ya estuve aquí?, debe ser un sueño, oh solo debe ser mi imaginación.

Decidió caminar por el sendero, que lo condujo a un templo, con 4 pequeñas chozas de piedra en el centro de un lago, de lo cual 2 de esas 4 chozas estaban destruidas, Wander cayó al suelo y se tocó la cabeza, mientras en su mente un recuerdo llegaba de forma abrupta y repentina.

Wander: s-soy yo, pero como.

En aquel recuerdo se vio luchando contra un coloso, al cual había derrotado, confundido pero con gran curiosidad, monto en Agro y empezó a cabalgar a otro lugar, sus instintos y ese recuerdo lo indujeron a ir a otros lugares más dentro de aquellas tierras.

Entre más se acercaba a los lugares que sentía conocidos, más y más, los recuerdos regresaban a su mente, habiendo revisado los lugares donde había tenido las batallas contra los 8 primeros colosos, Wander sentía que recuerdos dentro de él se había liberado.

Wander: Significa que, Mono, no es mi madre, es mí, amada.

Se tocó los cuernos que tenía en su cabeza y cerró los ojos un poco. Creyendo que había cometido una grave falta, Wander decidió seguir visitando los lugares por donde había ya pasado antes.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Mono, se había sentado en el centro del altar, donde abrazada a sus piernas solo miraba el suelo con una gran tristeza, varias aves le acompañaban en aquel sitio, por momentos, Mono sonreía al ver ese color blanco tan brillante en aquellas aves, pero aun así, su melancolía era demasiada, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que Wander había hecho por ella, cerraba los ojos unas cuantas veces y dejaba escapar una lágrimas, luego se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos y alzaba la mirada al cielo, cuyo color jamás cambiaba, era un día soleado eterno, que daría paz a todo ser que viviera en aquel lugar, pero no era el caso de Mono.

Mono: Wander, no quiero hacerte sufrir más, todo lo que has hecho por mí, es completamente hermoso, no puedo creer, que exista un ser tan maravilloso como tú en este mundo, eh tomado mi decisión, y te diré la verdad hoy, no importa la respuesta que reciba de tu parte, la aceptare.

Mono sonríe de forma amarga por un momento y empezó a caminar dentro del templo, la decisión que había tomado calmaba su corazón, pero aun tenia pensamientos de como reaccionaria Wander, por un momento, se sintió aliviada, pero en el caso de Wander, no era el mismo, cuando llego al lugar del coloso 10, sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, y cayo de rodillas, sus cuernos empezaban a desaparecer en forma de humo negro, pareciera que el dolor que soportaba en aquel momento lo purificaba poco a poco, ese humo desaparecía poco a poco en los lugares anteriores, Wander, se sentía anonadado, como si una lanza le atravesara todo su cuerpo, decidió seguir en su viaje corto, pero un lugar, un solo lugar al cual le decía que nunca debía llegar, cuando llego a las grandes puertas de piedra, todo su cuerpo se entumeció, y empezó a temblar, bajando de Agro, decidió caminar solo.

Wander: este lugar, esos colosos, las partes de Dormin, no me agrada anda esto pero, solo así lograre saber quién soy en realidad, pero no ha camino que seguir, como lograre llegar a la cima de ese lugar.

De pronto escucho el crujir de algo próximo a él, y vio como empezaba a caer piedras gigantescas frente a él, todo el lugar temblaba y Wander buscaba refugio para no ser aplastado, cuando todo eso termino, vio como delante de él, se había formado una plataforma con el derrumbe que había sucedido, se puso en marcha y escalo hasta llegar a la cima del lugar, donde vio al último de los colosos, el más gigante, justo en ese momento, un gran humo negro salió de su cuerpo, y se puso sobre la cabeza del cadáver del coloso, Wander cayó al suelo y con gran dificultad intentaba levantarse, fue cuando vio una sombra, que con sus ojos rojos le veía fijamente.

Wander. Tú, ¡tú eres Dormin!

Dormin: los 16 Colosos fueron derrotados por tu mano, fui liberado, y luego fui sellado al haber ocupado tu cuerpo, solo soy, lo que resta de mi existencia, no soy más que un soplo de viento ahora, Wander, Mono ha sido revivida como lo acordamos, ahora, como me has traído a este lugar, mi último lugar de descanso eterno, debo darte de vuelta, tus recuerdos.

En forma de una luz incandescente que cegó a Wander, los recuerdos entraban de forma brutal en la cabeza del joven, Wander vio toda vida, logro recordar todo, en poco tiempo, cuando la luz seso, una espada cayo frente a él.

Wander: la espada de luz….. Fue utilizada para sellarte, como es posible.

Antes de terminar de hablar, Dormin había tomado control del coloso que yacía en frente de Wander, manipulando su cuerpo miro al chico y le dijo.

Dormin: ahora, morirás, y desatare el caos en el mundo.

Wander empuño su espada y le miraba fijamente, con una determinación enorme, había derrotado a ese coloso, pero ahora se enfrentaría al propio Dormin, alzando su espada para reflejar la luz del sol, rebelo su punto vital, en el pecho, en todo su centro, estaba toda su debilidad, pero Dormin empezó a cambiar el cuerpo del coloso, y se volvió un gigante, con 4 brazos que lo veía furtivamente.

Dormin: no puedes hacer nada contra mí, anda, desaparece de aquí y déjame desatar el caos.

Wander solo corrió a sus pies y empezó a trepar en Dormin, el gigante, molesto empezó a sacudirse, y a golpear donde Wander escalaba, Wander, con gran habilidad, esquivo los golpes y tomando su espada, la clavo en el costado derecho de la pantorrilla de Dormin, quien soltando un grito agónico empezó a mover su pierna fuertemente, cuando se detuvo el movimiento, Wander, trepo de nuevo hasta llegar a su espalda, Dormin empezó a sacudirse de forma violenta, intentando hacer caer a Wander, quien se negaba a caer.

Dormin: como piensas detenerme, como piensas derrotarme.

Wander: los colosos fueron como un entrenamiento de como matarte, te derrotare Dormin, pagaras por haberme traicionado.

Con gran decisión y coraje, Wander corrió por la espalda de Dormin, al momento de llegar a sus hombros de Dormin, cerró los ojos y se lanzó casi al vacío, al llegar a la altura del punto débil de Dormin, se sujetó del pelaje de Dormin, alzo su espalda y la clavo en el pecho de Dormin, inmediatamente, un chorro de sangre negra broto del cuerpo de Dormin, alzando una mano intento golpear su pecho, pero Wander volvió a clavar su espada en el pecho de Dormin, el gigante cayo hacia atrás, Wander se colocó de pie sobre el pecho de Dormin, alzo su espada en lo más alto y miro el punto débil del gigante quien se empezaba a agrietar por la pérdida de su vida.

Wander: libero estas tierras de tu poder para vivir en paz y tranquilidad por siempre.

Clavo de forma rápida y profunda la espada en el pecho de Dormin, quien dio un alarido estrepitoso, mientras su cuerpo desaparecía poco a poco, mira a Wander quien cayó al suelo de pie y se alejaba del lugar, cuando Wander volteo a ver, Dormin había desaparecido por completo.

Wander: Mono…..

Salió del lugar lo más pronto posible y monto en el lomo de Agro, empezó a cabalgar a gran velocidad, faltaba poco para llegar donde Mono se encontraba, al llegar, Wander, bajo de Agro, y corrió hacia lo más alto de la torre, donde vio a Mono, sentada en medio de un campo de flores trenzando una corona de rosas,

Wander se acercó lentamente a ella por la espalda, y le abrazo dándole un sobresalto a Mono, antes de que la chica pudiera articular palabra, Wander susurro.

Wander: perdóname, por haber recordado todo tan tarde amada mia

Mono. Wander….como me has llamado….

Wander, tomo las manos de Mono desde atrás y apegando su frente a la nuca de la chica sonrio cerrando los ojos.

Wander: tengo mis recuerdos de vuelta, Dormin, Lord Emond, los colosos, tu, todo está de vuelta en su sitio, ya nada nos separara.

Mono volteo y abrazo a Wander con gran fuerza, se solto a llorar en los brazos de su amado, mientras que Wander le abrazaba más a cada momento y no le soltaba.

Mono: te estaba esperando desde el momento en que renaciste Wander.

Wander: perdón por la demora.

Ambos chicos se quedaron de pie en medio del campo de rosas, abrazados, mirando a los ojos mutuamente, para finalizar ese momento, con un beso, pero este beso, no era cualquier beso, era uno, de amor verdadero, un amor que había trascendido la muerte y el renacimiento, un amor que no conocería fin, al fin, se encontraban juntos, y así se quedaría, para siempre.


End file.
